A Nice Morning Shower
by Awesomo3000
Summary: During a typical Saturday morning, Alvin goes into the bathroom to go to the toilet. But he sees something that makes his morning not quite so boring... Rated T.


**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here once again! And I'm back with a new AATC oneshot! This time, featuring my favourite Chipmunk and Chipette couple, Alvittany! :)**

**I got some bad news, I'm afraid: I'm going up to Birmingham this morning to watch the Athletics until Monday. So the update of the next chapter for Chiplash will be late. Yeah, again. :( Sorry about that. So I wrote this fun little oneshot to keep all my reviewers occupied until I get back. :)**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it, as I did writing it. And same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

The bright shining morning rays rose over the distant trees outside and streaked through the windows of the Seville household, lighting up whatever they set their beams upon. One of the sunbeams shone on the beds of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. On the right side of the bedroom, asleep on the top bunk, Brittany squinted her eyes at the blinding light shining in them and sat up. Yawning quietly, she stretched out her arms and slowly opened up her eyes, rubbing them gently. She then looked across at her bedside mirror and instantly noticed her fringe was frizzed up from her sleep.

"Hmm." She muttered to herself, trying to straighten it out with her paws, "A nice morning shower should do the trick." With that, Brittany kicked her pink bed covers off herself and ran on all fours to the end of her bed. Picking up her signature clothes, a pink leather jacket, dark pink skirt, white shirt and checkered tie, the pink clad Chipette then quietly got down off the bed and went through the bedroom door and down the hall towards the bathroom. Once in, Brittany then shut the door and laid her neatly-folded clothes down on the toilet seat. Reaching under the edges of her pink gown, she pulled it off herself, exposing her auburn fur and threw it up onto the toilet seat next to her clothing. The naked Chipette then stepped into the shower and jumped up on top of the taps, running the water until it was just the temperature she liked.

"And last but not least, the shower." She said to herself with a smile, stepping under the warm water.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in the bedroom, the other five chipmunks were waking up and climbing out of their beds too. Well, except for Alvin, of course, who stayed under his red bed covers. Smiling, Simon balanced his black glasses on his nose and climbed up onto his brother's bed, looking at the lump in the covers at the end.

"Oh, Alvin?" he called in a singsong voice.

"Go away." Muttered the lump sleepily.

"Come on, Alvin, it's time to get up." Simon said, smiling. Finally, Alvin's head poked out from under the covers.

"Ugh, seriously, Simon?" he groaned, annoyed and sleepily, "Are you kidding? It's Saturday. And it's, like…" The red clad chipmunk glanced across at his bedside clock.

"10.15!" he finished.

"Yeah, and you've had plenty of sleep, Alvin." His spectacled brother replied, "So…" With that, Simon grabbed the end of the bed covers and gave them a tug, pulling them off his cranky brother, making him shiver.

"Fine." He muttered irritably, "Gimme five more minutes." Rolling his eyes, the blue clad chipmunk sighed.

"Fine, five minutes." He replied, jumping down off the top bunk.

"By that, he means another hour." He muttered to himself, as he put his signature blue sweater on.

"I heard that!" came his annoyed brother's voice from the top bed.

"You were supposed to!" Simon called back, straightening his glasses. About a minute later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, all fully dressed and awake, walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. All of them except Alvin, who remained in his bed under the covers.

"Finally, peace and quiet." He muttered to himself, smiling. He was about to go to sleep when he felt a strange feeling between his legs, making him groan in annoyance.

"Ugh, great timing." He grumbled, kicking the bed covers off his tiny little body, "Goddamn nature calling." Quietly complaining to himself, Alvin walked to the end of the bed and jumped down onto the floor. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the red clad chipmunk pushed open the bedroom door and began to walk sleepily towards the closed bathroom door. Pushing it open a tiny crack, he was about to walk inside when something stopped him.

A voice.

And not just any voice. A singing voice. _Brittany's_ voice. Coming from the shower.

His brown eyes instantly jolting open, Alvin realised too late that Brittany was having a shower. He was about to shut the door, so as not to interrupt her, but his paw kept stopping him from doing so. He stood frozen to the spot. It was virtually impossible for him to take his eyes off the gorgeous figure through the steam in the shower.

Brittany.

Under the running water, she looked beautiful. She had her eyes closed and was washing her soaked furry body with some shower gel, covering her hair in soapy bubbles. And she was quietly singing to herself, with the voice of an angel, one of her favourite songs:

_S.O.S. please  
Someone help me  
It's not healthy  
For me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U. are  
Making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin'  
Can't sleep at night_

_This time please, someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

Alvin felt wrong for staring at his female counterpart in the shower, but at the same time, he just couldn't help himself. Then, before he could decide otherwise, the red clad chipmunk quietly pushed open the door and silently walked a little closer to the shower, until Brittany's figure finally became clear through the steam.

To Alvin, she looked absolute gorgeous and so elegant when she was naked. He could see everything; her soaked fringe, her auburn fur glistening with shimmering water drops, her wet tail, and the graceful cream-coloured lines streaming down the back of her silky smooth fur covering her hourglass shaped body. The closest he had ever seen her to being nude was when she had been wearing that pink flower bikini back on the island. Blushing like mad underneath his fur, naughty thoughts raced through Alvin's mind as he felt a near-irresistible urge to just touch her body, feel every square inch of her magnificent form with his paws. He had _never_ seen Brittany before…

Alvin was in such a trance, he didn't notice Brittany turn around in his direction, still singing.

Then she opened her eyes.

And saw him.

"_ALVIN SEVILLE!"_ she shrieked, making the red clad chipmunk instantly snap out of his naughty thoughts.

"Huh, what?" he cried in alarm, before looking at Brittany. The look of content on her face she had had in the shower was now replaced by an incredibly furious glare, and she had one arm folded across her bare chest and the other hand covering the space between her legs, soap dripping from her wet hair. Alvin's eyes widened in realisation that he had been caught and nervously smiled.

"Umm…" he stuttered sheepishly, "…Hi, Britt." His naked counterpart was clearly not amused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" she yelled, practically pissed off, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A SHOWER HERE?!" Backing up towards the open bathroom door slowly, Alvin paused for the right words. Finally he spoke.

"You really should learn to lock the door." He said in a jokey manner. That did it for Brittany. Furiously yanking open the glass shower door, she leapt out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor mat on all fours, chasing Alvin at top speed out the door, bubbly soap covering her private areas.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Theodore, Eleanor and Dave had just finished cooking pancakes for them all. They then carried them on plates over to the table and set them down.

"So where are Alvin and Brittany?" asked Dave, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Brittany's having her morning shower and Alvin's having five more minutes of sleep." Eleanor replied, squirting some maple syrup on top of her pancake stack.

"Well it's been well over five minutes." Simon said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Aw, don't worry, Simon." Theodore responded, smiling at his older brother, "I'm sure they'll both be down any minute."

"More like any second." Said Jeanette, pointing in the direction of the stairs. Everyone leaned across and looked to see a fuming, naked Brittany chasing a panicking Alvin down the stairs.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, ALVIN!" Brittany screamed furiously, looking like she was ready to murder him, "HOW DARE YOU SEE ME NAKED?!"

"Help! Crazy naked Chipette girlfriend!" cried Alvin frantically, as his nude female counterpart angrily chased him all across the living room. While everyone just watched in surprise and confusion.

"Good call." Simon said at last.

**Well that's my oneshot, I hope you all enjoyed it! And please read and review! :) Ooh, naughty little Alvin never learns, does he? XD**

**Also, in case you haven't voted yet, I have a new poll on my profile from Chiplash, so please take a vote on it if you haven't yet! :) And if you haven't read Chiplash, go read it cos it is awesome!**

**So, until I get back and update Chiplash, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
